


The Wallflower

by LadyMonk



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas Party, Drinking, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 08:12:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8971390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMonk/pseuds/LadyMonk
Summary: Hanzo Shimada is hesitant about spending time with the other recalled members of Overwatch at the Christmas Party. Naturally, the extroverted Jesse McCree won't have that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift to bamfbugboy! I'm so happy that I got to be your secret Santa. I just absolutely adore Petals on the River. I hope you enjoy this fic!

How _painfully_ awkward. Hanzo clung to the wall, in the shadows of course, while the rest of Overwatch’s recalled members twirled and danced about. Some of the more prudent members chatted with hot chocolate in their hands, steam billowing from the mugs. He made sure to avert his eyes from other members, who found it fitting to completely smash their faces together beneath the mistletoe near the bar.

He hardly knew why he was here. Hanzo definitely did not attend parties. Each time he finds himself questioning something, the reverberating voice of his brother’s cybernetic body echoes through his head.

_The world is changing one again, Hanzo. It is time to pick a side._

And pick it he did. It took him awhile, as everything always did. It was hard for him to adapt, as he figured that out when he obediently followed the command of the Shimada Elders to execute Genji. The death of his brother shocked him to the core, and Hanzo soon found himself lonelier than he’d ever been before.

He had even missed the screaming matches between them.

When he was reunited with his younger brother, it was shocking to say the least. Genji had evolved into a completely different person in both metaphorical and physical ways. Since joining Overwatch, he’d been able to connect with his brother once more. It was somewhat awkward and there were bumps in the road, but it was a process that would take awhile.

He found himself cracking the smallest of smiles when Genji hooked his arm around Doctor Angela Ziegler’s, stealing her away from what he knew Genji thought to be a boring conversation and onto the dance floor. Hanzo could hear her protest, but it was all a ruse. Soon she was tossing her head back with laughter as Genji spun her around like a ballerina.

The smell of hard liquor hit Hanzo’s senses, and he snapped an accusing gaze toward the source. The smile dropped from his lips before the tall, shaggy haired man could say anything.

“I’ve never seen a smile on that face of yours before,” he drawled.

Hanzo snorted. He’d seen Jesse around before, though the observant archer had not once engaged in conversation. “You have had too much to drink. Your eyes are deceiving you.”

“Y’can never have too much to drink if y’pace yourself just right. Though I reckon my eyesight is twenty-twenty. I’m the best shot out of this lot, ‘cept for Captain Amari of course. One eye and she still has me lookin’ like a newbie.” Jesse reaches into his pocket, pulling out a tin and opening it. He brings a cigar to his lips, holding it there. “Can’t be drinkin’ if I ain’t gonna smoke as well. Want one?”

Hanzo eyes him suspiciously, and Jesse shrugs.

“More for me then,” he said as he slipped the tin back into likely the nicest pair of jeans he owns. There are still several places where the denim threatens to tear. “Y’know this is a party right?” Jesse says as he lights the cigar, letting out a puff of smoke past his lips.

“I do not know anyone here. It is best if I stay out of the way. No one trusts me fully, especially since some here know of Genji’s past.”

Jesse takes a drag of his cigar. “Well, that is some complicated business. But it shouldn’t stop you from attempting to mingle with the others. Your brother clearly has no hard feelings.”

“Hardly,” Hanzo mutters under his breath. He’s staring at the floorboards. “I know deep down he still questions why I betrayed him. I question it myself.”

“Want to grab a drink?”

“Yes,” Hanzo said almost too quickly.

Jesse leads him through a crowd of drunken people to the bar, where he flashes a cheeky grin at the bartender. “Two please. You know what I like,” He tells the bartender as he grabbed a seat. He patted the one next to him as Hanzo stood behind him hesitantly.

Like a slinking cat, Hanzo slowly slips into the seat. He’s too busy staring at the counter with his dark eyes narrowed to speak with Jesse, but he can feel the American’s studying gaze on him.

Finally Hanzo huffs. “What is it?”

A shot glass is placed in front of the both of them. “How good are you at taking shots?”

“I prefer sake to this.”

“Ah, but this is definitely more fun. The bite will get y’going.” He tilts his head back to the bartender as he takes a shot glass into his hand. “Get two more fired up for me, will ya?” He asks. The bartender only nods.

Hanzo takes his own shot glass in his hand, waiting as Jesse counts down. _Three. Two. One._ Hanzo knocks his head back. It tastes as if he is drinking lava, wearing his throat down like coarse sandpaper. It hurts, the first drink always does, but Hanzo will never break.

Jesse shakes his head after the drink, a wild look in his eye as he smirks at Hanzo. “You took that like a champ. Didn’t think you’d be the drinkin’ type.”

Hanzo narrows his eyes. “I’m not innocent by any stretch of the means if that is what your initial thoughts were. Toss that aside.” He grabs the next glass too eagerly to prove this. He raises it to Jesse, who can only blink in pure surprise at him. But then he grins.

“Bartender, I think we’re going t’need a lot more.”

Shot after shot, Hanzo had lost count of how many he’d taken. He’d be damned if Jesse was going to win. In all fairness to the cowboy, Jesse did have plenty more to drink before their little competition. But now Hanzo was loosening his tie. It felt too warm in the hall.

He found himself clinging to Jesse’s flannel as the two stumbled out onto the dance floor. Jesse had a bottle in his hand, more of the fiery liquid. The music had picked up. Most of the chaste members of Overwatch had left. Hanzo could only hear the deep thump of the bass, all other sounds drowned out as he sluggishly stole the bottle from Jesse’s hand. He brought his lips to the end, pouring it back with a piercing stare into Jesse’s eyes.

Jesse’s sloppy grin only seemed to grow.

Hanzo, for once, was able to let loose. The worries and doubts that plagued his every day thoughts, that gnawed and chewed like a pest in a wall—For once it was _completely_ and _utterly_ silent. Time was irrelevant as Hanzo danced and swung his body back and forth with the grinning Jesse McCree to the blissful beat.

Their bodies came together like wind and rain, flowing together like the powerful forces of nature that they were. All worries blew away from them. All fear of the future and all regrets fell down the drain.

And then their lips met, and Hanzo and Jesse had suddenly become the heated couple under the mistletoe. Hanzo was drunk on more than just liquor now.

\--

Hanzo cracked his eyes open and sat up. Regret coursed through every bit of his body as pain zapped him. He blinked slowly, evenly, cursing to himself in his mother tongue. Where was he again?

His eyes flew open when something next to him _moved._

What the hell? He poked it, and the lump beside him sat up and smacked his lips grossly.

It sank in slowly, but the burn was like drinking broken glass. Hanzo did _not_ have portraits of American movie stars all over his walls from old western films. And he certainly did not have a tattered hat collection or guns up in display across his walls.

_This wasn’t his room._

And that had to mean that…

_This wasn’t his bed._

“You are a firecracker, darlin’,” Jesse drawled out with a yawn. “Didn’t think you were the type, but hey, I won’t complain about a hell of a good night.”

“Fuck,” Hanzo spat out, stumbling out of the bed and tripping onto the floor. Of course he was naked. Of course he was. “I have to go.”

Frantically, he started picking up his clothes from last night’s Christmas party, pulling on what he could. It reeked of booze, and it made his stomach do flip-flops. The events that transpired after he hit the dance floor were tumbling into his mind like a bowling ball being tossed down a hill.

“So soon, darlin’? I was gonna make us breakfast. I’ll stop by your place later. If that’s okay with you. I mean, you’re not the first person who has cried on me, but you’re the first who started gettin’ all sloppy with me while crying. I’m kind of the go-to man for everyone to vent their problems on. I reckon it has somethin’ to do with the way I can, uh, ease the situation. But it seems like y’have your own copin’ mechanisms.”

Hanzo’s cheeks bloomed red like roses in the spring. _Shit, shit. Not good. Fucking…_ Hanzo sighed, massaging his temples. “I’ll see you later,” Hanzo vowed and gave a stiff bow. The sound of the door slamming behind him was the last thing Jesse heard and he knew Hanzo had left the room.

“Sayonara, then,” Jesse mumbled, laying back down on his bed and pushing a calloused hand through his hair. Hanzo had seemed in such a rush to leave. It made the American turn over and bury his face in his pillow. Jesse had had his fair share of one night stands. Each usually ended with either him or the other leaving too eagerly.

But Hanzo’s words rushed back to him. The promise in his voice, he could hear it. The wallflower of last night’s Christmas party had opened up to him.

_I’ll see you later._

It felt like the start of something strange.

Jesse felt the grin tugging at the corners of his lips. He wouldn’t have it any other way.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to say happy holidays to all! I hope everything is going well for you guys. I just finished up my finals for my first semester of college. What a doozy... I promise I'll get back to working on my other open projects. They're not abandoned. If I post something I intend to finish it!


End file.
